1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments are directed to a data cartridge library that is useful in storing data on a recording medium located in a cartridge and/or retrieving data from such a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, magazine-based data cartridge libraries transfer tape cartridges between a substantially inflexibly assigned slot addressed to a magazine and a tape drive. Today, if access to a target tape cartridge is required, for reading and/or writing data, the accompanying magazine is moved from a shelf system to a position near a tape drive for the target tape to be moved from the magazine to the drive where it is loaded therein. The magazine is then moved back to the shelf system. After all storage operations are completed, the magazine is moved back from the shelf to the position near the tape drive and the tape cartridge is disposed back into the slot from whence it came and the magazine is moved back, again, to the shelf system. These basic operations are essentially repeated each and every time a new tape cartridge is accessed.
It is to innovations related to this subject matter that the claimed invention is generally directed.